DownSide
by Giggleble
Summary: A new generation of Heroes come together. They live in the bomb future in S1. They can be Devils or Angels. I suck at summaries. Give it A go
1. Until We Bleed

**Hi this story is called Downside, This is the first chapter.**

**YinYang13 has a character since she gave me a Character in HER heroes series 'Jade Greene' her character is named Riley!**

**This is about teenage 'Heroes' in the future seen in S1. These Teenagers are either rebellious or good kids. Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer:**Gigglble __does not own Heroes, MSN, or Anything else mentioned in this story, If she owned any of the things mentioned, then… I'LL BE RICH, FILTHY RICH. _*laughs like a crazy person, as I roll around in a pile of notes/ money*

She woke up, her head was pounding, and she walked out of the small club and into sunlight. She squinted as the sun shone in her eyes.

At least her hangover wasn't like the others, more painful and loner lasting.

June Andison tried to find her way back home from the town centre; all of the elderly and adults looked at her with a confused or outraged expression on their faces.

She wasn't always like that, June used to be a good girl not a party girl, who was out every night.

Ever since the bomb, she let herself go. Besides there was never anyone home because her parents died, so wherever the party was, that was the place she would crash.

June walked into a street; her nosey neighbor looked through his window and shook his head. June just rolled her eyes.

"Typical, Stupid neighbor" She thought. Trust me, she could of thought worse.

June stumbled up the stairs that lead to her parents home, her blonde hair bounced as she stepped. She placed her hand under the green welcome mat and pulled out a small key, and with that key, she tried to unlock the house, the key became stuck in the keyhole, June had to put up a fight just unlock it, she shoved herself into the door then it opened with force.

She slammed the front door shut, then walking to her room to dress in something casual.

Her room was a mess, a few Malibu bottles were scattered around in her room, while her clothes were in a huge pile on her bed from the night before.

June only used her parent's house for party's, going MIA for a day, or for a place to stay when there isn't a party.

"Oh God" June sighed as she looked at the state of her bedroom.

* * *

Justin sat in the interrogation room.

"_Blah, blah, blah…_" He thought as the police officer spoke to him.

The stared straight at the officer, he smiled.

"Well?" The cop asked.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening to your crap" Justin said cheekily.

This boiled the officer's blood; Justin had given him crap through out all the time he was stuck in there.

Justin tapped his fingers on the metal table.

"Dude, I just saw a hot blonde go pass 5 minutes ago, I missed her thanks to you guys" He said annoyed.

Finally, the cop had something to piss Justin off.

"Well, if you didn't smuggle drugs or destroy people's property, you would have been able to stalk her"

"How do you know that I would follow her?"

The cop looked around; it was obvious that he was hiding something.

"I'll let you off Remington, just this once"

Justin picked up his skateboard and walked out of the interrogation room, accompanied by the police officer.

The lady at the office greeted the officer.

"I guess Mr. Remington will be going home Detective Parkman?"

"Yeah he will" He smiled at the lady and walked Justin out of the building.

He skated off.

Parkman watched as he nearly ran over an elderly woman.

* * *

"Hey Niki" Polly said.

The 25 year old looked at the half sober stripper.

"Nik, it's been 5 years, I know you'll make a scene but I saw…" Niki looked at Polly with an interested look on her face.

"I saw Micah, with this girl, they were holding hands, it was Micah, I swear"

"Polly, that's what they all said, don't try and give me hope, I don't need it"

"I know it was hard when Peter left, but you have to have something in your life that makes you happy, you don't want to miss the little Micah's running around"

Niki turned away from Polly, she stood up from the bar stool.

"I have a performance" she told Polly as she walked away.

Polly was only 20 when the bomb exploded, she didn't have anywhere to go so she started working the bar at the strip club, Niki and she became good friends.

'_Do…..do……do……_' her phone vibrated

She pressed a button on her cell phone which opened the text message.

_Why do u want info on Micah Sanders_

_-D.P_

_I have my reasons, beta if u find him, raise ya 200_

She typed back.

Polly closed her phone and slid it into the pocket of her coat, she saw Niki perform.

Her eyes rolled as she walked out of the club.

* * *

Alex grabbed her boyfriends hand and ran into the town square.

"Gotta meet Justin" She laughed.

"Come on, its okay if were late, He's late all the time." Her boyfriend, Nick held Alex close.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in but was interrupted by Justin who skated in just about to see the two make out.

"Ah gross" He said as he picked up his 'board.

The couple separated.

"You're jealous…" Alex smiled as they walked towards 5th Avenue.

"But if you and Andison hit it off, then you'll be jealous no more" She continued.

Justin turns to Alex.

"Who's Andison?" he sounded alarmed

"You'll see" Alex continued walking on until they reached an ice-cream parlor,

It's a big surprise that it would be open, the bomb made a lot of damage in 5th Avenue.

They walked into the parlor to see a teenager with her head buried in her hands.

The group sat down at the booth.

"What's wrong" Alex asked.

"Hang over, my head hurts" the girl looked up then continued to bury her head.

"Andy, Andison, look at me!" Andy looked at a disappointed Alex.

"You've gotta stop with the partying and the drinking, what is going to happen when your 30 or 80"

"Ow! Dude I'm not looking at the future, I'll figure it out, your f***** lucky I came to see you today" She snapped.

It was silent for the next 10 minutes.

"This is Justin, one of my friends" Alex introduced.

Andy smiled at Justin.

"Hey, I'm Andy…"

She then mouthed to Alex "He's cute"

Alex laughed to her self.

Justin saw what Andy mouthed to Alex and went as red as a tomato. (**LOL that's totally CHESSY**)

The 4 teenagers sat and ate ice-cream and talked. While Alex and Nick were being all couple-y, Justin and Andy just talked. She was starting to like Justin. Soon it became

6pm. It was dark in the city.

"S***! I have to be at a party, see you's, Nice to meet you Justin" Andy said as she sat up.

As she left, Her best friend shakes her head and rolls her eyes. She sometimes just hated it when Andy would do that to herself.

* * *

Lexi skated from the library; her mother would have wanted her by now. It was dark at night, and she didn't know what creeps were lurking around. She felt tired from reading. Riley closed her eyes and thought about her mom and what she would cook, her imagination went wild.

She walked as she thought, her eyes still closed and skateboard clutched under her armpit. **(I felt awkward writing armpit)**

Her skateboard jabbed a boy walking past. Lexi's eyes opened and gasped.

"Sorry" She shyly said.

Her head raised back into its normal position after she walked away from the boy.

Then she went back to daydreaming.

She stood in one place so she wouldn't jab anyone this time.

After a minute she smelt chocolate. Her eyes opened to see the sight of… her home.

Lexi looked around curiously.

_I was just in the town centre,_ She thought.

"Sweet heart, I didn't hear you open the door, were having chocolate pudding!" Her mother walked into the room to startle the 18 year old.

"What's the occasion?"

"Your last A+"

Lexi had left High School, and didn't plan on going to College.

The school posted her History grade to her as she skipped her last day.

She smiled and walked into her room. She placed her skateboard by her bed and started up her laptop.

An MSN message popped up.

Lexi opened the conversation up. A smile appeared on her face. It was a friend that she had met online.

=] : _Hayyy, iit Lexi, what's up_

PCfreak: _Hi, u see Parkman at NYC library?_

A confused look was on her face. Her friend was from another state, a 5 hour drive from NYC to his state.

=]_: R u in NYC?_

She sat waiting for a reply.

* * *

Taylor stood laughing at June as she vomited on the side walk.

The two were both wasted and were sure they would get busted by the cops.

"Ha, I ain't cleaning that up!" June shouted as she wiped her mouth.

Her heels were killing her, but she felt numb anyways.

Taylor put his arm around the girl. He still had a bottle in his hand.

As they were walking back to June's place, A bright, yellow light came towards them.

It belonged to a car, Alex's car. She had stopped on the pathway for June.

"JUNE ANDISON, GET IN THE CAR NOW!" Alex shouted.

She sounded angry, but inside she was looking out for her friend.

"Nah, Make me Mommy!" She cheekily replied back.

Alex stopped the car and dragged June out of Taylor's hold.

"Don't you there say a word" Alex shouted.

"You you're staying at mine, I'm going to get you fixed."

"I'm not a dog!" June protested.

"You're acting like a female dog" she said sarcastically.

June marched into the car, and then the car sped off.

Taylor was left to walk by himself in the dark.

All drunk and messed up.

**That was the first chapter. **

**I would like to thank YinYang13 for being apart of this story.**

**Let's give her a clap now.**

**If you would like to make a suggestion, review.**

**Not flamers. I'll get Monster smiley on you!**

**LOL**

**Please Review as it will give me more inspiration to write more stores and series.**

**Thanks and Cheers**

**Giggleble**


	2. Don't Trust Me

__

Previously on DownSide…

PCfreak:_**Hi, u see Parkman at NYC library?**_

=]:_**R u in NYC?**_

Lexi sits waiting for a reply.

* * *

Lexi sat on her bed, reviewing all the pictures she painted, sketch, and cartoonified of Matt Parkman.

"I should really get his name." Lexi told herself.

She then heard her mother's voice.

Lexi hid the pictures under her pillow.

"Lexi, I'm going out I'll be back at 5"

She nodded, her mother left the room.

Lexi turned on the screen of her computer and saw a message.

_Lexi, its me._

Lexi looked confused. Another message was being shown on her screen.

_I know you're there_

Lexi reached to touch her keyboard when the keys started typing something.

_I'm not talking to you until you tell me your name_

Her eyes grew widened, she had thought that.

_Hope fountain, get there now!_

"What's Hope Fountain?" She asked herself

* * *

"Ow!" June cried.

Ha the hangover from hell kicked in.

"You're lucky I got you out of Taylor's grasp, He's just wants get into girl's pants"

June stared over to her friend.

After Alex took June from Taylor, She brought June to her apartment where June stayed over.

"Can you stop the drinking, for me" Alex looked at her best friend with a serious look on her face.

June rolled her eyes and looked at her friend, her eyes were sad. Alex was very worried about her friend.

She nodded her head, Alex embraced her.

"Thank you" she whispered as they hugged.

They separated. Alex smiled while June bit her lip.

They partying and drinking was kind of a pain relief, since her family was gone.

"Now let's go out and get you something nice, instead of your party clothes"

June smiles at Alex.

_

* * *

_

Hope Fountain, No way I'm getting him

_- D.P_

Polly stared at the text, How Ironic; she was just a store away from Hope fountain.

Hope Fountain was made after the bomb, it was to show respects for people that died in the bomb.

Polly strutted to Hope Fountain and waited.

The next thing she sees is a teenager, near his 20's, stand by the fountain.

Polly leans off the fountain and walks up to him.

As Polly goes to turn to him, he is swept away by a gust of wind.

Breanna let the electric ball roll up and down her arm. She could control electricity; she was resistant to burns or electrocution that she would cause upon herself if she did roll a ball of electricity down her arm.

Breanna watched as a gust of wind took with a boy, blowing out her electric ball.

"Ae?" She asked herself.

Lexi walked into the park, after getting directions. She was still crept out from before.

She spots a girl making another electric ball; Lexi is surprised and shocked at the same time.

From the other side of the park, Breanna spots Lexi staring at her from the fountain. She walks over Lexi, bouncing a ball of electricity (**Okay, Breanna's power is at the bottom)**

Lexi looks terrified.

"Hi, do you have an eye problem?" Breanna asked.

"No" She shakes her head.

"I'm waiting for someone…"

"You mean that guy, who got swept away from that gust of wind 2 minutes ago?"

Lexi facial expression moves from terrified to confused.

"Catch ya later!" Breanna walks away from the teenager.

To Lexi, it was a waste of time and decides to walk back home.

* * *

"Niki, I have to tell you something" Polly said in a serious something.

"You're not knocked up are you?"

"No! I was finding out information on D.L and Micah, and now he's gone somewhere and I owe people lots of money!"

Niki started to become angry, she lifted Polly by the neck and pinned her against the wall.

"You can't fix everything; you just don't go into people's life"

Niki squeezed tighter. Polly started to lose her breath.

"Can't Breathe" She said weakly

"And? I'm going to find my son"

Seconds from death, Polly was dropped to the ground.

Niki left the club and into the daylight.

**OHHHHHHHH!!!!! **

**BTW Polly wasn't a real character just a minor role. **

**Niki doesn't seem so understanding anymore.**

**And how did Lexi know who was Parkman?**

**Review Please!**

**Next Chapter well be written soon!**

**Breanna's Power: Electric Boost**: Just like Electric Manipulation, but the person holding the ability is resistant to burns and electric shocks from its own power. They can morph electricy from the body into intimate objects and can control electricity from mind and hands.

**Hope that explained a lot!**


	3. Oh My God

_Previously on DownSide…_

Breanna watched as a gust of wind took with a boy.

* * *

"I'm sorry, But Polly owes me 1000 she doesn't get you back until she pays up" The boys kidnapper says.

"Daphne, Its me, you don't have to do this, just give me to my Mom" He says.

Daphne ruffles her platinum blonde hair and sits down.

"I can't, Polly owes me, she better give me my money or I'm going to have to…" she trailed off.

What she was going to Polly didn't sound so good.

"Stealing is enough but killing isn't the answer, now I'm late to meet my friend, because you had to do the wrong thing. Just let me go, run me to my mother"

Daphne looks at the boy she had kidnapped.

"I'm sorry, but if anyone asks, tell them that you were wandering, you never were kidnapped."

Daphne grabs him by the arm and runs him to his original state he lived in.

* * *

Justin skated away from his unsuccessful date.

He really did like Andison but she had problems at that moment, which he couldn't deal with.

Justin saw another person skate, skate towards him. He wasn't stopping.

After the skater crashed into Justin, a confused expression appeared on the skaters face.

It was like the skater had crashed into a force field or an invisible wall.

Justin was as confused as the skater.

He skated off and went to see if something was right. He looked into a puddle and saw… nothing. It was just water.

"OH MY GOD!" he cheered happily.

He was shocked and happy at the same time; he realized his full potential.

Now that he was invisible, how did he turn back?

"_Imagine all the things I could do with this…thing_" He thought as he skated into people's direction

* * *

Breanna awoke from an abandoned hotel room.

She was an orphan; none of her family was left after the bomb. How lucky were they? her parents where in Kirby Plaza just as it exploded.

Her bright Red-ish orange hair became curly and messy.

A mysterious cat came into the room.

"What are you doing here Mitsy?"

Yeah, she named ever stray animal she met, and the animal's liked her, it was vise-versa. Talking to animals was not her power, she was sure of it.

Breanna sat up and stood from the bed and took her bright yellow messenger bag, then found her way out of the hotel.

It was early morning; the sun was appearing through the clouds. Breanna wanted to rain because she absolutely loved the rain and water.

It kind of was weird to her since she has an electric power.  
Black rings were under her eyes and she was stumbling a bit as she walked. Even though she slept in a comfortable bed it was kind of hard to sleep for some reason. Breanna wasn't really a morning person. She'd get annoyed without breakfast or food for that matter.

_

* * *

_

Matt Parkman

Lexi had typed into Google. Links had popped up. She looked at all the links at the first page. None of them were of the Matt she drew.

Not until something popped up on her screen.

"Primatech?"

Lexi was confused, like she always was recently. Too much stuff was swirling around in her head. Random messages coming out of no where, drawing a person she didn't know, randomly appearing places. It was getting too much for her.

_Username: Bennet_

_Password: MPggtn75x_

She typed it into the blank boxes, a profile appeared. Lexi became astonished. She began to read.

'_Matt Parkman__: Used to work for LAPD until he was suspended, after his divorce with his wife, Janice, Matt moved to New York and became a detective at NYPD. He and Mohinder Suresh warded Molly Walker, until DR. Suresh moved Molly Walker to India. Months later, Matt experienced the bomb that exploded half of NYC. He then became head of Homeland Security, a year later; He married a Daphne Millbrook, but then divorced 2 years later. He is now back at his old job at NYPD as far as sources will go' _(**AN: I know its outta order but it's my Fic, I can do what I want!**)

Lexi then reads more of his file.

'Ability/ies: Telepathy and Predictive drawing'

Lexi stopped, she excited out of the file.

"Telepathy? ... Weird and weirder!" she told herself

She shut down her computer and sat down to think clearly.

* * *

Alex and Nick sat in her apartment, watching television.

She was tired from the night before; Alex had to hold June's hair upwards as June vomited into her toilet bowl.

It gave her the 'hebbie jebbie's' cleaning the thing.

"Nick, I'm feeling tired, I'm just going to go to have a nap you can let yourself out"

He nodded.

Alex walked into her room and shut the door. Then slipped into bed.

As soon as head had hit her pillow, she was out like a light.

An hour later, Alex had woken up from her nap and stepped out of her bed.

No one was in the lounge room. The TV was still on though.

She rolled her eyes,

"_Typical Nick_" She thought as she turned it off.

As she went to enter her kitchen, her leg knocked a glass of water which sat on her coffee table.

She reached out her hand, the water stopped…in the air. Alex moved her hand around, the water followed.

She closed her hand, and then the water dropped to the ground. Alex's mouth opened in amazement.

"What the…"

**Okay 3****rd**** Chapter.**

**Everyone is starting to find their abilities. Justin, Alex, Lexi and Breanna but she already has hers, STILL.**

**Isn't it weird that Daphne kidnapped the mystery person Lexi talks to? If you read carefully on the last chapters… you would have a fine guess on who it is.**

**And yes, if you go on Heroes Wwiki and fine the Primatech files.**** do what Lexi did, it will open a Matt Parkman file except not my version,**

**Thanks to Heroes Wiki for giving me the info on that. Oh and click C002**

**As Spock would say before my Dad yells…"Vulcan Death Grip!"**

**Long, live and prosper or whatever.**

**Next Chapter up soon. Oh BTW Lets give a HUGE CLAP for YinYang13, who is Lexi. Ha! I didn't even tell her who the mystery person…She didn't ask.**

**Okay random! I'll stop.**


	4. Take a Step Back

Previously on DownSide….

Alex's leg knocked a glass of water which sat on her coffee table.

She reached out to the water, it water stopped in the air.

Alex closed her hand, and then the water dropped to the ground.

_

* * *

_

The Andison Family, 2006:

June kissed her mom on the cheek,

"Love you Mom!" she yelled from the front gates.

Her mother waved to her daughter, June waved back. A little smile was on her face.

She was off to her friend's home.

Her mother watched June walk down the street.

"Rachel Andison?" the police officer asked Rachel (June's Mom)

The Police had come knocking at her door an hour later.

"Yes, it is"

Rachel had a bad experience with the police, it wasn't actually, and it was her Husband. He was always in a drunken rage. His drinking started after Rachel had a miscarriage with their baby boy.

"You're husband is in the police station…again"

"Let me guess…Drink Driving?" She rolled her eyes at the police officer.

"No, murder"

A chill was sent up Rachel's spine.

_

* * *

_

The Smith Family, 2006:

"How was your first day at school?" Melinda asked her daughter, Alex.

"It was fine, everyone was friendly, one person stared but it was all good"

The brown haired girl chucked her backpack on her sofa and turned on her TV.

Melinda was a stay at home Mom, Alex was only 12, her older brother was 20 and living in Seattle.

The family originally lived there in Seattle, but Melinda's husband was given a job offer in Boston. Like he normally would do, he accepted the offer and they moved to Boston, first thing.

"I got a call from Dylan!" Melinda shouted to Alex.

Melinda was collecting the washing from the washing machine.

"What did her say?" Alex asked eagerly

"He settled into his new apartment, and his girlfriend is going to move in as well"

Alex's smile turned into a frown. She hated his girlfriend. You know the wicked step mother in those fairytales, well to Alex, Dylan's girlfriend was an evil girlfriend. She was always mean to Alex.

_Present Day_

Taylor (**AN:** We haven't heard from Taylor since _Until We Bleed_) was walking down the street, with a girl. Ah! Typical Taylor.

"Mandy, I like you a lot…" He said looking into the girls brown eyes.

The girl smiled.

"But it's not going to work out"

Mandy ran away crying.

Justin skated past with Nick.

"Smooth one McNeedy" Nick laughed. (**AN**: I made that up on the spot, it's not a canon on Grey's Anatomy)

"She was old news any way's"

"You sent her away crying" Justin said while he skated

"Meh" He replied.

Nick rolled his eyes.

Justin felt bored, after a period of time, he realized how to turn off his invisibility.

He snuck away from the group and ventured into the street, stealing everything on the stools, not until he saw a man doing the same thing… and getting away with it.

Justin skated to the man and caught his attention by poking his shoulder.

The man turned around aggravated.

"I'm the Invisible Man, No one sees me"

_

* * *

_

The Remington Family, 2006:

Dawn Remington sat down and typed away on her computer.

She was a business woman, worked for a big company, while her estranged husband, worked as at a grocery store.

They were to be divorced as soon as Dawn collected the papers.

Justin had taken this hard on himself.

"Mom can you…"

"Not now, I'm working, and I'm behind"

Justin sighed as he walked away with his new skateboard.

He was only 11, Justin walked to the skate park.

His friend Nick met him there to show him some new tricks.

As Nick grinded the skateboard on one of the poles.

But half way through it, he falls onto the concrete.

"Oh!" He cried out in pain.

_The Roberts Family, 2006:_

Lexi ran in her family's apartment, after school, holding up a test paper.

"Mom, Mom, Mom!" She shouted.

Her mother, Samantha, emerged from her bedroom. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"I got my first A+" Lexi smiled.

Samantha smiled a little.

"Lexi, sweetheart, please sit down"

They sat facing each other, in two separate armchairs.

"Your Father was sent away for awhile, I just got a call and He died, in the war"

Lexi felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach.

She was in shock.

Samantha continued crying.

_

* * *

_

The Jones Family, 2006:

"Happy Birthday!" yelled Lydia Jones.

"Mom, it's not my Birthday until next week"

"I got you something early, I saw you checking it out in the book store" Lydia said as her daughter unwrapped her gift.

It was a book.

"Activating Evolution, Thanks Mom, I really wanted this" Breanna said gratefully.

"It's alright sweetie"

Lydia walked out of the room.

Breanna opened the book and started to read.

4 hours later, it was time for bed.

"Night Brea" The scientist told said to his daughter.

He switched off the light and closed the door behind him.

Breanna grabbed the book from under her bed and opened it onto the page she stopped on before.

Her hand formed a blue energy ball to be her torch.

_

* * *

_

Present Day…

Breanna was sitting in the police office.

"How exactly did you get into these buildings Breanne?" Matt Parkman asked her.

"It's Breanna and that's for me to know and you to figure out"

"You've been trespassing and not co-operating with police, I suggest you tell me Bree"

"It's Bre-_anna _about as an American, I have a right to plead the 5th" she said.

Matt Parkman tried to get into her mind, it was unsuccessful.

"I'm not letting you out until you tell me how you got into heavily guarded building" Matt Parkman shouted.

"Then I'm going to be in here for a very long time"

He walked out of his office.

"Keep an eye on her" he told a police officer.

_

* * *

_

2 hours later…

A door opened in Matt Parkman's office.

Breanna was still in there. She turned around to see nothing.

"Hurry up before Parkman comes" She heard.

Breanna turned around again to be startled by a brown haired boy.

She moved from the chair and to the boy, a worried expression had appeared on her face.

He touched her shoulder and they moved through the police department without a sound.

After they had exited the department, Breanna and the boy became visible again.

"Thanks" She said.

"I'm Justin, see ya 'round"

He disappeared, Breanna walked to another building.

_

* * *

_

The Williams-Tovey Family, 2006:

"How did you break you're arm?" Alice asked her son

"I was grinding on the pole at the 'park and I feel off" Nick replied.

Alice was a single mother; she didn't share the same last name as her son.

"No more skateboarding until it's healed"

"Fine" Nick said as he rolled his eyes.

They walked into their small home, Alice started dinner as Nick watched TV.

Nick's dad when he was 3, so Alice was left to care for him. She worked part time as a caterer. It was just enough money for the two.

_

* * *

_

Present Day

"Where's Jones?" Matt asked a Police officer after he checked hiss office

**That was Chapter 4 peoples.**

**So basically what I showed was a little bit of the 'heroes' life's before the bomb.**


	5. New In Town

_Previously on DownSide…_

"Where's Jones?" Matt asked a Police officer after he checked his office

* * *

Different coloured music notes were raised in the air by Harmony Simmons and were driven to an older pyrokentic. The bald man was fighting the notes with his blue flame.

She screamed quietly into the notes and sent them off to her opponent again, this time he is hit with the notes. The music notes cut.

He stumbles off injured.

Harmony ran out of the subway station and to the streets.

It was a rainy night. Harmony had no umbrella or coat, she had spent 2 hours fighting with Flint, and it was only to protect herself. She was hungry and now, becoming soaking wet.

* * *

"Peter!" Matt knocked on Peter Petrelli's door.

The empath opened his door, tired.

"What Parkman?"

Peter didn't seem so happy, it was 12 in the morning and normally, people hate being waked at that time in the morning.

"There's this annoying kid that keeps breaking into government buildings and so on" He explained.

Matt then passed him a file.

Peter opened it and took a glance; he closed it and gave it back to Matt.

"I'm not going after a kid! It says she's un-cooperative; she just might be lost in the world. Half of the kids in New York are orphans after the bomb Matt"

He then shut his door.

Matt walked down the stairs, shaking his head.

* * *

Lexi opened her door to a girl; she held an electric ball in her hand.

"You? What do you want?"

"I have a way for you to meet Matt Parkman"

Lexi's eyebrow's rose, how exactly did she know who Lexi was looking for.

"Believe it or not, I have friends who tell me stuff" Breanna said.

The two awkwardly stood face to face, one was in the hallway, the other was in the apartment.

Lexi rolled her eyes…

"Come in"

Breanna entered the warm apartment.

* * *

Alex was in shock for the last 5 hours, she could raise water.

She tried out her new found power on her soda. It went high in the air; Alex lowered it and placed it back into its glass.

She shuddered. It was creeping her out.

It was silent, 5 minutes later, there was a knock at her door, Alex jumped out of her skin.

She walked slowly to the door and twisted the door knob.

Alex there found Justin. He looked cold.

It was raining after all, and he was just kicked out of his home by his room mate.

"Come in"

She closed the door after he entered her home.

"Ah, Alex, um I have to tell you something"

Alex nodded as Justin sat down and swirled the drink around.

"Did Andi tell you that I crept out on our date?"

"Yeah, she was nearly crying on my shoulder"

Justin then turns invisible. Alex's mouth opens as he becomes visible.

"That's how I got out of it"

A little smile appeared on Alex's face. She raised the clear soda in the air, it turned into a square then back into a cylinder, Alex placed it back in the glass.

"I'm not the only freak"

Justin laughed.

It was good to have a friend who understood his problem.

* * *

"Okay so here is how we roll, we sit in town centre…"

"Parkman's shift starts at 9 tomorrow, break is at 11am" Breanna told herself.

"…We should be at Town Centre at 11:10am that's when he's on his break and eats coffee and donuts"

"You're such a stalker Breanna!" Lexi said as she looked at the map of town centre.

"Am not, I told you … I have friends!"

Breanna had helped herself into the pantry, the girl was hungry. Lexi looked confused.

"My house isn't WalMart!" She said with a confused tone in her voice.

Breanna shrugged, Food was food.


	6. Runaway

_Previously on DownSide…_  
"We should be at Town Centre at 11:10am that's when he's on his break"

"You're such a stalker Breanna!"

* * *

11am

Breanna and Lexi were in Town Centre, stalking Parkman.

Well Lexi said 'Stalking Parkman.' It was kind of the truth.

"You wanna see him or not you A.S"

"A.S?"

"Anti Stalker"

Lexi rolled her eyes, what the hell was Breanna on?

They sat on a bench, 'Parkman's bench' in Breanna's words. Breanna ate a cookie while she waited.

"Look here he comes…" Breanna pointed out, she had talked with a mouthful full of cookie and chocolate.

"…Teleport me out"

"Huh?"

"I need to go, I'm in trouble, a guy named Justin busted me out of _his_ office"

"I can't control it, walk away Breanna"

Breanna stood up; she had bit her lip and walked away from Lexi.

Parkman had reached to 'his spot.'

"I'm Lexi, and we need to talk!" She spoke.

He looked at the teenager with a confused look on his face.

* * *

"Your assignment Harmony" A man in Horn-Rimmed Glasses said to the young adult.

She enforced this upon herself though. She had worked for the company ever since she was 16. Now 17, Harmony knew how it worked, she'd manipulate people then they would fall for the trap.

"Noah, I don't want to do this anymore, I'm 17. I want a life"

"You're the one who joined us"

"Did I have a choice? I would have starved if I didn't, unlike you… I'm not alright with morally gray"

Noah turned his back on Harmony. She instantly gave up, then opened her file. Showed a picture of a girl, who had wavy blonde hair.

_Poor girl, she doesn't even know_

* * *

June sat at home, drawing a picture. She loved sketching. It was what she would do when she was bored, and since no partying or drinking, it was the best that she could do. Heavy tempo music played in the background. It was her major inspiration and party music.

June placed the pencil down and stared at her sketch. A smile began to spread across her face; to June it was a master piece. But as she stared at it long enough, the tiger started moving, that's right, moving. Her smile turned to a confused frown.

"This is not real!" June assured herself

The little cartoon tiger smiled at her, it was the cutest smile she ever received from a cartoon smile, well the first cartoon smile she ever saw move.

"Oh God!"

The next thing she did was bring out coloring pencils. June started coloring in the Tiger. After the Tiger had colour, it started to come out of the paper. June's eyes widened.

How does she get of it?

_What gets rid of mistakes? … An eraser!_

* * *

Breanna sat back at Lexi's home; she ate even more as she waited.

The apartment was silent as Samantha was out for a spa retreat. Lexi wasn't angry that he mom was going to do some relaxing as it wasn't Lexi's thing, and her mother deserved.

_Beep…beep…beep…_ Was the next thing she heard, she formed a ball in her hand and ran into Lexi's room.

No one was there, except a message on the screen.

**PCfreak:** _Hello? Lexi?_

She decided to reply, she is nosey as well.

**=]: **_This isn't Lexi, but a friend of Lexi's_

**PCfreak**: _Your name please_

**=]: **_Breanna Jones… Why are you asking?_

**PCfreak:** _grab Lexi and meet me down at hope fountain._

**=]: **_Wait! You're that guy that got kidnapped aye?_

**PCfreak:** _Do you always this many ?'s_

* * *

"You have the same power as me?"

"Only one of the same power"

'_I hope Breanna is okay…'_ She thinks

"Where's Breanna?"

"No, I'm not telling, she said to me that you're after her, she's just like us, lost in the world. Only 18, no parents, she's a good-ish person once you talk to her"

Breanna runs up to Lexi. She starts huffing and puffing. Matt stares at her.

"Gotta – go – to – teleport"

"You want me to teleport? I don't even get -"

"Do It, you know where Hope Fountain is!" Breanna interrupts

Lexi grabs onto Breanna's arm and they vanish, appearing in Hope Fountain.

They bump into a wavy haired girl as the two appear.

"I come in peace!"

* * *

June ran to Alex's apartment. Someone told her to grab her and Justin and take them to Hope Fountain. Something was happening to June. Maybe Alex understood.

She ran up the stairs and saw Alex in the hall way… with Justin. June hides behind the corner; her left eye takes a peak at the two. What was she doing with Justin?

June liked Justin. She really did. But what she saw next was going to upset her.

The two shared a kiss.

June gasps and accidentally swears out loud. The two look over to June.

June gives them the evils and runs to Hope Fountain, tears are in her eyes.

She then bumps into the two girls she bumped into before.

"What's wrong?" One asked her.

"Nothing, I'm here because this guy told me too, you guys"

The trio sits on the fountain ledge.

"Same. I'm Breanna Jones, Lexi Roberts. Nice to meet 'ya"

"June Andison, You too. Um do you guys um…. Do stuff?"

"Like go to the movies? Totally, I get free movies. I'm that awesome" Breanna brags.

"No I mean… flying, and powers and that"

Lexi and Breanna stare at each other. Lexi looks down.

"Yeah, we can. I can teleport and draw the future, She can make electricity out of her hands" Lexi quietly says.

June opens her mouth, nothing comes out. But she then feels a tap on her shoulder.

**Okay Short as.**

**I know**

**And I know people have been waiting a long time for this**

**Sorry!**


	7. Thank You

_Previously on DownSide:_

June started at the tiger which started moving.

---

The Justin and Alex shared a kiss.

June gasps and accidentally swears out loud

---

* * *

June then feels a tap on her shoulder.

She turns around to see Nick. A gasp escapes from her mouth while a ball of electricity is raised in the air by Breanna.

"It's okay Breanna" June assures the worried teenager.

The ball fades from her hand and is placed to her side as it was originally.

June turns to Nick.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same reason you are, the reason she is…" He nods to Breanna who had openly demonstrated her power in a form of defense.

"Healing things is out of whack!" He admits.

Breanna and Lexi look at each other. Then started laughing.

"That's a girly power…"

"…Emo's or unicorns have that power!" The teleporter continues for the electric girl

The two girls clutch their stomachs as the laughter pains there abdomen.

Nick rolls his eyes, June giggles a bit.

It had seemed if a new friendship had evolved the four of them. Even though June had a funny lot of people with her, she kept of thinking about that kiss, that heartbreak that her two friends caused.

Why were they sent here? What was the wait for? Was it because of what they all had in common? Abilities?

The entrance of the two people made an anger form in June stomach, her white hands clenched into a fist. She as ready to attack her best friend.

Her stride was intimadting. A worried expression formed on Alex's face.

"You bitch, you're a two-timer whore, how could you do that? ..."

"I can explain…"

"Explain to fricken Nick about your hobby of kissing your best friends crush huh?"

Alex sunk down as Nick was in her presence.

"You kissed Justin!" he yells.

Justin walks towards the two girls, watching the collision.

"Justin?" Breanna whispers.

Just like Alex, he looks down. Not looking to the girl who he once helped.

"That's it, I'm out of here" June says as she dramatically walks away.

The group looks at her departure; her backs were at her friends. Some who hadn't given up on her, and some who had wanted secrecy to be shared but even if that secrecy was given, June wouldn't live with that building guilt.

"DON'T LEAVE!" a voice yells.

June turns back to see her friends turn behind to see a boy with a girl clutched to his arm.

She angry walks back.

"WHY NOT!"

"This is why you're here, because you all have something special, no just to learn about it"

The truth is that she wanted to learn about this ability that made her a freak. So there she stood, waiting…

The rest crowded in a circle.

"I'm Micah Sanders, This is my partner Molly" Molly shows a little wave.

"You all have an ability, Electric Boost, Healing, 3D Objects, Water Manipulation… The list goes on, you might even have two. Remember that showing your abilities are a risk for people like us and people like them. And unfortunately there's a company, who wants to lock the dangerous ones away, so if you have a defensive power, then be aware. Harmony Simmons is an agent, keep away from her; she has an ability too, okay?"

"Does Taylor have an ability?" Justin asks.

"Ha yeah, he did, but something went wrong the first time he tried" Molly says.

She and Micah walk away. They leave the group alone.

_

* * *

_

Taylor: A house in Mexico

Taylor lies on the floor of a women's house. Sweaty and injured. His eyes don't blink but they are wide open. No air from his lungs escapes from his mouth. He's just a doll. Floppy and decapitated.


	8. Hearing Damage

_Previously on DownSide…_

Taylor lies on the floor of a women's house.

* * *

**June's POV:**

I had a horrible feeling that Taylor was gone. I mean it could have been karma. I really did feel like shit after the confrontation of 'what's wrong with me'. I know that I wouldn't be the same.

I sat home thinking to myself when a knock at the door had interrupted my peaceful thoughts. I sat up and walked slowly to the door and opened the door a little bit.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for June Andison"

"This is her"

I opened the door a bit wider now. My voice had turned into a childish tone, it featured hope and fear.

"I am Lucie Brothwell from homeland security; we would like to question you about Taylor Wilson's tragic death"

The female had jet black hair and looked 17-ish. How could she be working with the HS when she's only young? But I willing agreed to it. But to reassure myself, I slipped my pencil, eraser and notebook in the pocket of my brown coat. I wasn't so sure of the agent's name.

"You need to come down to the office so we can question you there properly"

I nod and slip my coat on.

I slam the door on my out; I slip the key under the welcome mat. I walk down the stairs with the young adult, hoping into a car that would change my life.

* * *

**Breanna's POV:**

I left Lexi's and moved in with Justin. He didn't mind. It was awkward. We didn't speak. I usually didn't speak to Lexi or any of my new found friends, anymore. I felt weird. I'm the cheeky, annoying, thieving girl that people just get pissed off at. I'm always the loud one, never the quiet.

I've must have changed 'cause I never feel like this, Yeah I felt empty and this was an normal reaction when my parents died, then I never got it again. I mean is it normal to feel like that.

"Um Breanna, You need to get a job, blasting people won't get us money for the flat." Justin had said to me.

"Ah Justin, the phones for you, maybe it's your wake up call. Going invisible won't get us money for the flat, wait it will" I swear that day I had a bad case of PMS.

"Were not going to steal"

"Well I'm not getting a job"

"You're so stuck up"

"You're such a girlfriend stealer"

I placed my hand in front of my mouth quickly.

"I didn't mean that" I said modestly.

He nods and leaves the room. Urgh Why do I muck up so much? Eeeezzzz.

_

* * *

_

Primatech building, Harmony and June

"You have a special gift called 3D Objects you know that?"

"What's that got to death with Taylor's death?"

"Nothing, were not even here for that"

"You lying bitch" June yelled.

Blue notes were raised in the air by a smiling Harmony

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that" She cheekily said.

June blinked furiously.

"Harmony! ..."

The two girls look to the man with glasses standing at the door.

June watches as Harmony put's down the blue notes.

"Your services have been used"

That was her queue to leave the room. A door was slammed shut. The mysterious man sat across from the confused teenager.

"Who is she? Where am I? And how did she do that?"

"That was Harmony Simmons, One of our agents at the Primatech Building, Oh! And she has an ability called Harmonize, named after her of course. She's the first to exhibit such a talent. Hope that answered your questions"

_

* * *

_

Nick and Alex, Alex's apartment

"We gonna talk about this?" Alex asked.

"Nope"

"Can I explain?"

"It's pretty clear what you did, you kissed my best friend."

Alex bit her lip, why was everyone so…pissed off. They were all grumpy after the confrontation.

"Nick, I'm sorry. I was caught in the moment. I was freaked out about the power and he was there"

"So you kiss guys if I'm not there, brilliant" He sarcastically smiled.

"No" She was so upset that she couldn't get the message across.

Her fish bowl started to shake violently.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK THEN GET OUT!" Alex yelled.

"Calm down Ally, your gonna get heaps of water everywhere and kill Hammy"

Alex calmed down slowly; in the end the fish bowl stopped shaking. She grabbed him tight and cried into his shoulder. Nick wasn't so sure to forgive Alex anytime sure but they were both over-whelmed by the death of a close friend.

_

* * *

_

Lexi and Samantha, Lexi's home.

Lexi sat awkwardly in an arm chair watching TV

"I hear you had a friend over" Samantha had yelled to her quiet daughter.

"Yeah, she stayed for a day or two"

Samantha smiled, it was a shock that Lexi had at least one friend; Lexi was the loner type, shy.

"I'm happy you have a friend sweetie" She smiled as she was cutting up an onion.

Lexi just stared at the screen, she hadn't heard from Breanna in days. She stares at the coffee table and at the phone just sitting there. Lexi hadn't been spoken to by Micah nor even talked to on MSN. She felt lonely. Lexi reached for her phone and walked to her room, Samantha watched and frowned a bit.

Music came from the buttons off her mobile phone; she clutched the phone to her right ear and listened as she waited for her pal to pick up her phone.

"Hello, Awesomeness is speaking"

There it was. The voice of the cocky and over competitive friend she had found.

"Hi, Blubberz"

Blubberz was a fun nickname for Breanna, it had no significant value to it except for it being founded by the fact that she liked to eat. Lexi's one was Lornado (pronounced Law- nah- dough) saying that she was a loner tornado.

Her friend recognized that something was up.

"What's up?" Breanna asked.

"Nothing, just lonely"

"Mhmm"

Then the line went dead.

_

* * *

_

Justin, Primatech Building.

Justin was called to pick up a friend from the building. He walked up to the receptionist and asked:

"I'm here for a-"

"She'll be right with you"

All he got was a call:

_Justin reached for the home phone on the kitchen counter, he answered the phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Justin Remington?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_A friend is waiting for you to pick you up, come to…"_

And so he was here, waiting for one of his female friends, Justin wondered which friend it would be.

Justin was confused about him and Alex. She loved Nick, his best friend. How can he compete over love? Besides Nick was his best friend since 12, bros before hoes. There would be no way he would steal Alex away from him.

A blonde girl walked out smiling, her smile faded as she stared at Justin. June ran up to him and gave him a hug.

June had come to her senses, even though she despised him, June needed help.

"Were going to track down a bitch" She said to a shocked Justin.


	9. Take a Chance

_Previously on Downside:_

"Were going to track down a bitch" She said to a shocked Justin.

_

* * *

_

3 months ago, Justin Remington and Claude Reins

. **(AN: I think I spelt Claude's name wrong ,eekks**)

Justin sat on the top of a building with an invisible man, the same as him…ability wise.

"So you ran from a company"

"Yep, taught a man who blew up New York, sent the bastards straight to me"

Claude looked down to the alley below. Thinking about the explosion, damn Petrelli was right. About the bomb going ka-boom! He could have done something. In Claude's mind, he did do something.

"Sylar? I heard about him on the news. Tough guy much?"

"No James, Peter Petrelli, The president's brother. Nathan Petrelli hid up the fact that Peter did it. No way, I wouldn't teach Sylar. To powerful, would score my head open"

Justin nods and thinks about it.

"It's ah Justin"

Claude had just given him a weird look.

_

* * *

_

Present day: Justin and June, in 25

_th__ Avenue._

"Are you sure this guy can help us?"

"Yeah, he's invisible, he knows about the company and that" Justin says to an unsure June.

They continue down the street, looking through stalls. Justin clutched June's arm so she wouldn't get lost or miss Claude. He was anxious; this was where he found Claude last time.

Justin smiles as he as was tapped on the shoulder.

_

* * *

_

Peter Petrelli and Breanna Jones, Peter Petrelli's Apartment.

Breanna sat down in an apartment with a cup of tea in hand. She was cold. You could tell as she would shiver as she accepted the cup.

"Thanks, ah where did you find me?"

"In a ditch, nearly dead, luckily we got you safe."

Breanna didn't remember that. She remembered talking to Lexi then poof! She woke up in a stranger's apartment, five hours ago.

"_Whoa whoa wo-oh-oh-oh, caught in a…ha ha ha" _

Breanna shuddered and looked at Peter with wide eyes. Had she remembered something?

"You okay?"

"Fine, perfectly"

"Matt's been telling me that a Breanna Jones that has been breaking into government buildings, your Breanna Jones"

She looks at the grown man with an offended look on her face.

"Yes, I'm a squatter, used to be. The only reason I broke into those buildings was for the things I needed, oh and for the thrill"

She took a sip of her tea and smiled evilly.

"_Oww!" Breanna's body had hit the sidewalk._

_

* * *

_

Nick, Hope Fountain

"There has been a crime in Hope Fountain. Two civilians were attacked by a man in a black coat police a searching…"

The news reporters were talking to the cameras as people watched a girl lay on the ground, throat scratched at like a cat's play post, Abdomen stabbed by a knife.

Nick watched in worry, this girl was only young, 16 at least. He had an ability to make it better again, why couldn't he use it. Nick wanted to make things better. He could save lives. Nick approached the police tape and held on to it.

"Come on man, you pushed in to get the good seats" A grumpy man with a squeaky voice said to Nick.

Nick's body went under the tape and ran to the dying girl; she started at him with blank eyes. Not soon after, a camera was filming him, then another one.

"It looks like a young man has approached the scene to save the teenager…"Said one of the reporters.

Nick placed his hand in the hand of the girl and concentrated. Before his eyes, the damage faded and he smiled. The teenager coughed while he ran off the scene, trying to not get attention. Too late for that.

"I don't know how you did it but you did great job saving Lisa" He heard a girl say.

Nick looked into her enchanting eyes and smiled, longing to her sweet voice again. Was he bewitched?

"Thanks"

"I'm Harmony" She smiled pulling out her hand to shake.

* * *

Claude was in a car, riding with June and Justin to New Mexico from Manhattan.

"We could have gotten Lassie to teleport us"

"Her name is Lexi, Claude" June corrected.

She was annoyed that the man got her friends names wrong…again.

"Psh, Lassie, Lexi. Both ridiculous names. Like July. I feel sorry for you love"

"I'm June, June June June! If you get my name wrong one more time, I will draw a gun and shoot your head off"

Justin hushed the two, he was at the wheel and very annoyed with the arguing.

"1 hour down, thirty five to go" He announced.

June Sighed, Claude was right, why couldn't they just gotten Lexi to teleport them.


	10. The Air I Breathe

_Previously on DownSide:_

Claude was in a car, riding with June and Justin to New Mexico from Manhattan.

"1 hour down, thirty five to go" He announced.

-

"I don't know how you did it but you did great job saving Lisa"

"I'm Harmony" She smiled pulling out her hand to shake

-

"Where did you find me?" Breanna asks

"In a ditch, nearly dead" Peter replies

_

* * *

_

Peter and Breanna, Liberty Island

.

Breanna and Peter were looking at the statue of Liberty. Breanna wanted to see her friends again but Peter was still taking care of her. "I don't need a babysitter, Peter. I'm nearly nineteen."

Peter shrugged his shoulders while cocking his head to right.

"You kind of do… You were drunk and fell into a ditch, you steal and you squat-"

"I _have_ a home, everybody does. Even hoboes. The only reason why I squat is because of Sylar, he took everything away. My parents, _my_ home, It's gone now…"

Peter looks down, it wasn't Sylar it was him. He was the bomb. The one who caused the mess. And of course, he felt guilty. It wouldn't stop haunting him that 0.07% percent was gone, never to come back and only at a blink of a flash.

"I want to know what happened, tell me the truth…" Breanna frowns.

Peter then looks up, "Fine, you wouldn't like it though"

They start walking to the dock, to cruise back to Manhattan instead of racing there. It gave Peter time to explain what had actually happened.

* * *

_Lexi, Central Park._

Lexi was worried, ever since the phone went dead when she was talking to Breanna. It had been a couple of days since then and now, all she wanted was to not be a loner and hear silence all day.

**(Flashback)**

"_Micah, get your ass to Central Park!" Lexi had yelled into the phone, early in the morning._

"_Ehhh, Why?" He had said in an 'I have just woken up' tone._

"_Idiot, my friend's gone missing and I want to find her"_

"_I'll be there at twelve o' clock"_

_Then the phone line went dead._

**(End of Flashback)**

It had just reached twelve and Lexi started pacing, she never paced.

"Which friend?"

"Breanna, Breanna Jones, the one with red hair and likes to blast electric balls at people"

Molly was beside him. Every time she saw him he was with Molly. Separation issues much. But she was there for a purpose this time.

Molly closed her eyes. "Lexi, I can access her past for you, the moment before she disappeared before I find her, makes it easier if she's on the move"

Lexi nods.

* * *

---Breanna's POV: When I disappeared---

I was gonna head straight over to her house after Lexi had declared her boredom. I hung up to leave a mysterious feature behind it. A vodka cruiser sat on the table of my new home. I sneakily drunk the bottle, hoping Justin wouldn't notice when he got back. I craved more alcohol. I was never the one to drink but it was nice so I raided the fridge, I had totally forgotten about Lexi and I headed to a bar. By then I was intoxicated and I didn't really care. It was my first time drunk.

"Three vodka shots please"

"Fifteen Dollars"

I roll my eyes as I pay up. The shots went down faster than I had ordered them.

I couldn't be bothered drinking anymore so I watched the karaoke singers. Bad Romance came on and I started singing.

"Whoa whoa wo-oh-oh-oh, caught in a…ha ha ha" I had sung.

It became darker in the night and I was sleepy. I exited the bar and accidentally fall on my face. Hitting the concrete. I fall asleep; I didn't know my body was being taken in a van. It drove up a hill and parked by a ditch.

No one was there, no lights except for the vans. No cars drove past, not even a house near by. It was like a ghost town.

He picked me up and lay me on the ground; I stare up to him with my green eyes. He starts taking off my jacket. "W-w-w-what are you doing?" I ask alarmed.

I had every reason to be. I had hoped he would stop but when nearly toughed my chest, I brang out the electric.

A blue ball of energy attacked him. He screamed in agony and by getting his revenge, my attacker pushed me down a hill and into the ditch.

"- You nearly exploded when you were rolled. Your emotions interfered with your ability and you started to burn up. You had first degree burns to you face, arms and legs when I had found you. I healed you with my ability and took you home. You woke up, with a headache and not remembering a thing" Peter had informed Breanna.

"- She's with Peter Petrelli, They're going to the docking wharf by the waterfront" Molly had told Lexi.

"Thanks guys, sorry Micah for waking you up…" Then she disappeared into thin air.

_

* * *

_

Alex and Nick, Baby Factory.

Alex and Nick looked through baby clothes. Nick had no idea why they were here. He had thought that it was her hormones acting up because babies were like kittens, both adorable and cute…

Alex smiled as she held up a blue tutu dress to Nick.

"Do they like make babies here?"

She gives him a sharp look. "No, It's a baby store, not an adoption centre" She smiles.

"Why we even here? Dylan's girlfriend isn't pregnant"

Alex took a deep breath and then exhaled it shortly after, ready to say the following things. "No, the Bitch isn't pregnant; she'd bare the devil child…" She says in a sarcastic tone. Nick peck's her then laughs.

He then goes back to looking at the miniature clothes. Nick wanted to leave and get a hot dog but Alex was trying to reach a message to him, her statement wasn't working. Nick was clueless.

"But I am" She says in a serious tone. Nick then giver her a sharp look.

Nick was worried, it could be Justin's. Then it would really tear them apart.

"It's yours because I never slept with Justin. It was only a kiss." A tear rolls down her cheek. A tear of joy.

He smiles and grabs her by the arms softly and starts jumping around. Nick's eyes widened. He was gonna be a dad. He was gonna be able to play catch with his kid and teach him stuff like how not to end up like 'Aunty' June/Andy and how to skate.

God he was gonna have a great time but Alex was worried about one thing: Abilities.


End file.
